My Own Worst Enemy
by klrob
Summary: Raven and Robin were dating, emphasis on the was. My first songfic, reviews are welcome. I do not own the song, My Own Worst Enemy by Lit or Teen Titans. Rated T for cursing.


**My Own Worst Enemy**

_Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?_

_I didn't mean to call you that…_

"Youk now hat…?" slurred Robin.

"What, Robin? What can you possibly say now?" Raven asked angrily, but frightenly calm.

"Youc anb es uch…a fuckingbitch whoas waaaaayy…toomany problems for me to…dealwith…" stated a drunk Robin.

_I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me_

Robin attempted to duck all the things flying at him like a hairdryer, the TV, a portable radio, random chairs, sharp and pointy objects… Most of his attempts failed, and Robin knew somewhere in the back of his intoxicated mind that he was going to have lots of bruises and cuts tomorrow. "GODDAMN YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Things were flying everywhere, as well as exploding from the surging power coming from Raven.

_Please tell me_

_Please tell me why_

_My car is in the front yard _

_And I'm sleeping with my clothes on_

_I came in through the window last night_

_And you're…_

_Gone, gone_

Robin's head hurt like hell from his hangover, and he stumbled to his bathroom. He popped two painkillers and he left his room for Raven's. He knew he had hurt her last night, but he couldn't remember exactly how. He normally slept in Raven's room for the past couple months they've been going out. Somehow, he woke up in his own bed though…

He walked to the door and typed in the pass code. Denied. 'What the hell?' Robin knocked on the door and called to Raven. "Raven? Can we talk about this?" He waited for a moment and when he had no answer, he kicked the door down. Everything appeared to be there, but a note and her communicator lay on the bed.

It simply stated that Raven had left the Titans for "personal reasons" and how she was sorry. 'Damn it! This is my fucking fault!'

_It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy_

'_Cuz every now and then I kick the living shit out of me_

Robin was in the training room, literally beating himself up. He'd been there for the past four hours, and all the remaining titans in the tower tried getting him out of there with no prevail. Cuts and bruises were visible all over his body, although some were from his drunken fight with Raven that he had no memory of.

_The smoke alarm is going off and there's a cigarette_

_Still burning_

He threw one of his "mystery discs" that no one knew about.

Those were left from his Red X creations. He only used the discs twice as Robin, only to surprise the villain he was fighting. Turns out that it was the explosion disc that could blow up an entire apartment building, but Cyborg built the tower well enough to resist a variety of bombs. The training dummies aren't as well built as the tower, unfortunately. A fire burst out, a small one, and the smoke alarms went off.

Robin stood there in the sprinklers, chest heaving, while the others crowded around him shouting insults. "My floccnar is tasty no longer! How could you do such a thing, Friend Robin?"

_Please tell me why_

_My car is in the front yard _

_And I'm sleeping with my clothes on_

_I came in through the window last night_

_And you're…_

_Gone, gone_

Robin didn't really care about the mess, and left the others screaming. He wandered around the tower to help clear his mind. He found his way to Raven's room and heard noises from behind the door. 'What the hell?' Robin kicked the door down and Raven looked up, startled.

"…What the hell are you doing here?"

"Excuse me? Is this not my room anymore? Seriously, I may have kicked you out this morning, but I am pretty sure that this is still **my** room."

"But what the hell are you doing here? I thought you had left because of…whatever happened last night."

"I came back to get some of my things. And how could you not remember anything that happened last night?"

_Please tell me why_

_My car is in the front yard_

_And I'm sleeping with my clothes on_

_I came in through the window last night_

_It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy_

"What're you talking about, Raven? I was drunk. How am I supposed to remember just about anything with a massive headache?"

"Because of what you said to me last night. I know you meant them" tears welled up in Raven's eyes as she said this.

"Well, whatever I said… I never meant to say any of it, especially to you, because…"

"Because what, Robin?" Robin looked up into her eyes, ignoring the tears streaming down her face. He grabbed her hands slowly and carefully said, "Because I love you."

Raven closed her eyes, and slowly removed her hands from his. Robin watched her slowly walk out the door, but she hesitated. She turned back to face him and finally spoke. "I don't know if I can do this. After… everything." And she slowly walked out of his life, not once looking back.

_Cuz every now and then I kick the living shit out of me_

_Can we forget the things I said when I was drunk?_

_I didn't mean to call you that…_

_A/N: _So I randomly found this on my computer from a while ago, and I decided what the heck, why not finish it. It may seem kinda weird, but I wrote it like a year ago, and I just finished it.

And thus, my first songfic was born. Review please.

~klrob


End file.
